


Bruised and Broken

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Underage, Face Slapping, Fear, Gen, Gore, Guro, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nurses, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Skull Smashing, Sobbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eren was in a modern AU? What if Eren's mother died? What if his father abused him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised and Broken

I was listening to "It's All Over" and "On My Own" by Three Days Grace and thinking about child abuse—it's because I used to read a lot of those kinds of Harry Potter fics while listening to those songs—and suddenly this happened. Hopefully, some other sadistic people will enjoy it. I did while I was writing it.

Eren's about 10 or so in this story. There's some very obvious father-son incest/sexual abuse here. The school nurse is an absolute jerk and isn't very good at her job. I guess Eren was supposed to get a scoliosis screening at school or something. Eren's father curses, and there's a gory scene at the end.

God, I'm _so_ mean to him. I've done a number of other terrible things to him: made him go crazy, made him kill his best friends, tortured him psychologically, psychically, and sexually, made him become depressed, and I'm writing a fic where he gets raped. . . . What is it about him that I just want to shatter and break so much? And to the people furrowing their eyebrows and questioning my mental state, I'm just a sadist. That's someone who derives pleasure, usually sexual, from seeing/hearing/ya know someone in pain or humiliation. The degrees of sadistic-ness can just be enjoying spanking someone to full-out murder. I think I'm more of the latter.

* * *

 

Eren Yeager sank to the floor, his knees knocking together, while clutching his head and sobbing. Blood trickled down from a fresh injury, matting his usually fluffy brown hair to his head.

"Stop. . . ," he managed through tears.

A belittling laugh sounded from above the small frame. "You think I'll _stop_ , after what you did, _boy_? Smashing all the plates in my goddamn house?"

The messy brunette drew his legs up to his body and tried to curl himself into a small ball against the mustard wall where his father had him cornered. "Y-yes?"

A smack and a sheik rang through the air as the father's hand connected with the son's cheek. Eren couldn't stop the choking sobs that rose from his throat, which was red and raw from an hour ago, even though he knew the noise would annoy his father.

"Don't you dare be smart with me! Stupid bitch," the older brown-haired man snarled. "And shut the hell up!" He shook his head, smiled, and wiped his hands on his khakis. "I'm going to go take a nap. Why don't you do something useful and go jump in a lake or something?" He chuckled. "We'll have some 'fun' later." He turned and walked into his room, like nothing had happened.

Eren continued to cry, hugging himself. He didn't dare get up for at least ten minutes. He would have stayed there, huddled in a dirty corner, longer, but the blood loss from his hemorrhage was starting to make him dizzy.

He shoved himself up from the floor, noticing the blood—his blood—that stained some of the furniture as he shakily and slowly limped his way downstairs. Shattered plates littered the carpet, and Eren struggled to step around the shards. Pain struck him with every step, but he didn't cry.

He couldn't. Eren felt like the tears had dried up forever, but, if Father was true to his word, he was going to be crying a lot later.

_The bandages are in the kitchen,_ he reminded himself. _Father wouldn't have hidden them this time. I have school tomorrow, and he wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious. . . . He shouldn't have beaten me so much today, and we're going to have 'fun' later, too. . . . He must've been really mad when I tried to fight back by breaking the plates._

_Fighting back isn't worth it._

* * *

 

"Really? So you're getting all these injuries from falling down the stairs?" The nurse looked up at him, and he felt naked with her calculating gray eyes roaming across the various bruises, scratches, hickeys, burns, and sores on his back, neck, arms, and chest.

"Yes, I'm, uh, a very clumsy person," Eren said a little too quickly.

"You've always been a terrible lier, Eren. I'm going to call your father and see if he knows anything." The school nurse picked up the blocky, white phone with a sigh.

All the color drained from Eren's face, and he suddenly felt as if he wasn't really himself. He felt like he was watching her dial his . . . no, the boy's . . . father at a cinema, through a movie screen. Yes, he was just a part of the carefree audience, sympathizing with the abused boy while being glad that his life wasn't like that. But then the phone started to ring, and he was thrown back into harsh reality.

"No!" he screamed, grasping for the phone wildly.

"Calm down!" The woman pulled the phone close to her. "I'm just calling your father to see if he can help. Why wouldn't you want me to call him?"

Eren sat down again, and he almost started crying again. The beatings, screams, and pain he'd get when he returned home was going to be the worst he'd ever experienced. To make matters even worse, it was a Friday. That meant that Eren's father could ruff him up all he wanted, without anywhere to go for the weekend.

He was a dead man.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry." The nurse was easily charmed by his father's kind attitude, who expressed concern for the injuries on his beloved son and even complemented her for thinking of calling him.

As soon as Eren managed to get to an empty bathroom, he got rid of his Adam's Apple and began to weep in terror again.

* * *

 

"So. I got a call from the nurse today."

Eren just nodded numbly. Anxiety made him want to throw up and hyperventilate, but he fought the panicking feeling.

"You didn't bandage yourself up enough, huh?" The man slowly got up from the couch and walked over to Eren, who flinched.

The brunette nodded again, waiting for the pain.

"That was a rhetorical question, you damn stupid idiot!" His father pulled back his fist and slammed it into Eren's jaw.

He cried out and heard a sickening cracking sound as pain flared in waves.

His father let out strings of curses. "You fucking slut! Pig! Dimwit!" With every word, he would punch Eren around his body, leaving purple, yellow, and even green marks.

Eventually, the fists felt numb to Eren, who was a bloodied and crying mess.

"I'll choke you! Then you'll learn your lesson, you little motherfucker!" The father closed his hands around Eren's neck, cutting off his air supply.

Eren flailed around, clawing at his father's hands. They would leave a bruise that wouldn't go unnoticed on Monday . . . if he even survived that long. Eren had never seen his father so angry. His green eyes seemed to be made of fire as the fingers tightened their hold. Eren was being strangled, he couldn't breathe, oh God, he was going to die here and now. . . .

The hands disappeared.

Eren instantly sucked in air, letting out a huge sob; his voice cracked in the middle of it. He gasped and ignored the flaring pain coming from his broken jaw. He coughed, which made his whole body shake with pain.

A scream sounded around the living room as Eren's father picked up a wooden chair.

Eren tried to turn and run, but his legs crumpled from underneath him.

_He's really going to kill me,_ he thought. _He's finally doing it._

"I know what you're thinking, dumbass! I decided that I'm not putting up with your shit, so take this!"

_You know, dying doesn't seem that bad anymore,_ he thought, almost peacefully.

The older man brought the chair down upon his son, one of the legs positioned right above his skull.

_Crack._


End file.
